


Found

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Today's words were 'needle, tree and topple'.I may turn this into a series, but we'll see. It was really just random, haha.Enjoy!





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words were 'needle, tree and topple'.
> 
> I may turn this into a series, but we'll see. It was really just random, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was like looking for a needle in a haystack and Derek just wanted to give up. But his wolf itched for the chase, pushing him forward.

He lifted his head and inhaled deeply, pine and rain from the earlier storm coating the back of his tongue. A hint of cinnamon and vanilla wafted through the air and pulled him further into the preserve.

He spun around when a loud crack came from behind. Movement caught his eye and crouched down with a snarl.

Stiles stumbled up to him, gaze unfocused.

“Der,” his mate whispered right before he toppled over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
